Minecraft One-Shots
by Failology
Summary: A bunch of Minecraft One-Shots when I can't entertain you or come out with chapters fast enough. Enjoy. :)
1. Trat, Lart and The Shadow

_Just a small one-shot about Minecraft. Enjoy._

* * *

Trat stood next to Lart triumphantly, raising his sword in the air.

Lart sighed. "Oh stop it you buffoon. What makes you think there might only be one?" Trat ignored the comment but sheathed his sword.

Trat continued over to the limp body of the dragon. "Do you think it was defending those treasures?" He asked, poking it with his sword. Lart nodded, then turned around to enter the next room. He pulled out a silver key and planted it into the door's keyhole. Trat then pulled out his golden key and put it in the other keyhole. Trat turned to his brother Lart.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

Trat jumped into the pile of gold, filled with diamonds and emeralds and iron ingots. Lart laughed, standing inside the doorway, watching Trat enjoy himself.

"Oh come on, we need to take the most valuable pieces there are." Lart complained, stopping Trat's fun.

Trat stopped playing in the treasure and stood up, giving his brother an angry glance. "_We_?" Trat questioned, his voice full of rage. "I killed the beast myself, while you sat there and watched! This is _my _treasure."

Lart, full of confusion, gave Tart a puzzled look. "What do you mean? That dragon nearly sliced you arm of with it's claws, but I stopped it! You can't be serious!"

Trat drew his sword. "Oh, I am serious." He looked back to the gold, almost as if he wanted to be reassured it was there, then turned back to Lart. "This is mine! Don't touch it!" He yelled, his voice sounding somewhat distorted.

Lart drew his sword quickly, but knew that Trat was the better swordsman. "It's mine too!" He yelled, suddenly ducking under Trat's blade. He stood back up then tried to stab Trat's good arm, only to disable him. Trat quickly dodged then slashed into Lart's arm, making a large gash in his right arm.

He stifled a scream, then continued the fight, holding his right arm. Before Lart could rise again, Trat swept his legs and Lart lost his balance, falling on his back and dropping his sword.

Trat pointed his sword at Lart's abdomen. "You will be defeated on this day, and I will the the treasure that is rightfully mine!" He roared. Trat lifted his sword up, but suddenly stopped. Lart had stabbed his sword into Trat's chest. Trat gasped, looking down at the sword in his chest. Lart pulled it out then watched as Trat fell on his stomach.

Lart lifted himself up with his good hand, then sheathed his sword.

"Are you proud? You are my champion."

Lart turned in alarm, but there was not a soul in sight. Then the doors of the treasure room suddenly slammed shut, unable to be opened. Regardless, Lart ran to the doors and tried to force them open, but it was in vain.

"Who are you?! What do you want?" Lart screamed, terrified for his life.

The voice chuckled. "I simply want you." Lart turned to see a shadowy apparition smiling, it's white eyes glowing. "I wish to own you and your being."

Lart shook his head in anger, then looked down to his blood covered shoes. "Why do you want me? Why not someone else?" He questioned.

The shadow nodded, understanding his question. "Because you have the skills of a good warrior, and you are someone who can get through the roughest of the situations. Your brother, well, he didn't exactly fit the requirements. He is, or should I say _was_, too greedy. So I used my gold to curse him. I wanted to test you, to see if you are a worthy subject. it seems you are." The shadow laughed.

"What can you give me?" Lart asked, considering the action. The shadow held his side in laughter.

"Oh you mortals, always wanting something in return. I can give you immortality, but only if you work for me." The shadow promised. Lart looked toward his brother's limp body and sighed.

"My family doesn't deserve the strength I hold. You offer me Immortality, eh?" He paused, thinking it over."Okay, I'll do it."He said. The shadow laughed, then the torches in the room suddenly unlit. Lart looked back and forth in alarm.

"Thank you, mortal, for giving me permission to use you! You will do my bidding from now on!" Lart felt a sudden sharp pain in his back and rise in his spine.

Lart screamed in agony. "What are you doing to me?!" He roared in anger, confusion, and fear.

"Oh my dear champion, I am doing what you allowed me to do! I own you, so I may use you at my own will!" Lart heard the voice of the shadow yell in happiness. Lart fell on his stomach right next to Trat's limp body. He stared into Trat's empty eyes before feeling completely consumed.

"Thank you, for stupidly falling into my trap. Your world will now fall."


	2. The Stronghold

_While I cannot produce a Steve's Truth chapter, I am forced write in my other two stories, my one-shots and my other Minecraft story; Not Alone. So here it is, another One-Shot! Enjoy!_

* * *

"Oh come on Martha, there is no way there is a stronghold down there. There's only three in the entire world." Blake said. Martha shook her head in frustration and began to dig downward in circles. Blake sighed and followed Martha.

"Come on Martha, it's not down here. The only one _anyone_ has found is protected by the guards." Blake tried to convince her. Martha ignored him and continued down.

"I know it's down here Blake. I can feel it." Martha stated. She continued digging downward to the supposed stronghold, but Blake felt uncertain she knew what she was doing. Blake stayed four blocks above Martha at all times, and Martha was always a block higher than the one she was about to dig out.

Martha and Blake remained silent for the rest of the way down, but Blake was worried for his younger sister, who had always grown up, being an awkward person. Growing up in a small village with only a few non-NPC entities was hard, especially because you were supposed to do what your parents wanted you do, or what the village thought would help them the most. Though Blake was always there to stand at her side when she needed help.

After another minute of silence, Martha gasped. Blake rushed down the circle stairway to see Martha, mouth open in shock, staring at a hole in the stairway.

"I don't believe it. I was right!" Martha shouted in joy. Blake stood over her, looking down the hole to see lots of stone brick with moss on it, and some of it cracked. It was a familiar sight, much like the stronghold near the village that the guards protected so dearly.

"Stay here Martha, let me make sure it's safe." Blake said. His voice was shaky, but Martha seemed to ignore it. She scooted closer to the wall so Blake could move closer to the hole, and when he did, he jumped down the hold. Blake landed without any injury, but made a lot of noise. Blake pulled out his Stone sword, then called for Martha to jump down as well.

Martha jumped down gracefully, making almost no noise as she landed on her feet. She had her stone sword drawn as well, and we quickly travelled through the stronghold.

"I can't believe you were right...how did you know?!" Blake questioned in disbelief. Martha sighed, fearful of Blake's reaction to what she might say.

"We both now that I'm a strange child...and I can remember when it started. When we were both little, I started having dreams," Martha paused, opening an Iron door with a button on the wall. "Dreams about a Dragon, about an egg, and even about a skeletal lord. Last night, I had a dream about us coming here, finding the stronghold. And for the first time, it wasn't just me, it was _us._ I knew I had to come here, to find the secrets of the stronghold. I had to." Martha continued, her voice displeased.

Blake sighed. "Martha, you know you could've told me. I trust you, I really do." He said. Then he saw anger spark in Martha's eyes.

"Oh really?! Then why didn't you believe me when we were coming here? Your just like everyone else in the village! Your my brother, I should be able to trust you!" She yelled.

"Martha, I just-" Blake pleaded, but was interrupted by her.

"No! You don't get to apologize." Martha yelled, ending the conversation. She walked away, leaving Blake standing in the stronghold, unmoving.

Blake watched his sister walk away from him, in this dangerous area. He didn't say anything, and didn't move._  
_

_What have I done... _ Blake thought to himself. Then, suddenly, Blake heard a loud, girlish scream come from farther down into the stronghold.

"Martha, I'm coming! Martha!" Blake screamed. He raced into the stronghold, ignoring his surroundings. He quickly arrived in the room that Martha was in, and she was above some framing, and little bugs were attacking her. It seemed as she it one, it let out a screech, alerting more to come out of the bricks in the walls and floor.

"Help me Blake!" Martha yelled in terror, trying to kill the bugs with her feeble stone sword. Blake jumped in, stabbing into the bugs, killing most of them instantly without them screeching, but the ones Martha attacked called others, and the waves of bugs never seemed to end. Blake and Martha now stood opposite of each other in the room, and the noise the frame was making scared them both, making the situation even more eerie than before.

"Martha! We have to go in the portal inside that frame!" I yelled, stabbing another bug. I looked at Martha, and to my surprise, she nodded. She slowly back up closer to the frame, and Blake tried to advance there as well. Very soon, after stabbing and slashing bugs repeatedly, and being bitten by a few of them around his ankles, Blake reached the framing, of what seemed to be a portal.

"Martha, I want you to jump in!" Blake yelled. He looked to Martha very quickly and brought his attention back to the bugs. Martha gave Blake an uncertain look, though he could not see. Martha wiped a tear from her eye then walked and fell into the portal.

Blake sighed in relief as he heard the noise of the portal, and no longer felt the presence of Martha. He remembered the stories of The End, and how it harbored a Dragon that had not been defeated, but the thought was almost lost as another bug jumped onto Blake's arm. He quickly pushed it off, but another jumped on him, and as he backed up so he could go into the portal, he accidentally kicked on of the eyes into the lava pit under the portal.

In disbelief, Blake thought of his sister being alone in the End dimension. He felt time begin to slow, as more bugs jumped on top of him, and he had soon dropped his sword, trying to swat at the bugs as they latched to his body parts. He fell off of the frame onto the stone brick floor and felt himself go numb.

* * *

Martha sat still, encased in a stone prison, the floor made of obsidian, scared out of her mind. She couldn't think of what to do, and it had been hours since Blake told her to go inside the portal. She had tried to dig herself out, but without a pickaxe, she would starve. She didn't have anything except for a small necklace Blake had given her when they were growing up. She held it tightly and closed her eyes, fearful of what next would come. Then Martha heard a roar. Her eyes widened and she looked upward.

"Blake, I hope I see you soon."


	3. The Ender-Human

_So this is a quick one-shot that I felt writing, about a mix between a human and an Enderman. Sorry about Chapter 16 of Steve's Truth not being out, I'm working on it. It's almost done, and should be out mid-to-late week, maybe the weekened if I'm too lazy. Thanks for understanding, and enjoy._

* * *

Gary and Ron walked inside the meadow slowly, enjoying the nature from whence the had spawned. Their Minecraft world was theirs, and they could do as they pleased.

"Hey Ron, it's alittle late. Don't you think we should start making a shelter? I kinda wanna place this cake I have in a safe place." Gary said, holding out a slice of cake.

Ron shook his head and looked angrily to Gary. "I thought we was going cakeless tonight..." Ron commented, disappointingly. Gary nodded, then dug a two block deep hole, placed the cake, and sealed it back up with the dirt.

"CAKELESS FOR THE WIN!" Gary yelled. Ron smiled, then they continued walking.

* * *

Many days later, Ron and Gary had a full mansion, stuffed with an armory, a storage room, a Nether Portal, and many other conveniences. Tonight they ahd ventured to a stronghold and completed the End Portal Frame.

"Gary, I'm so stoked to be doing this. In only two weeks, we have found the portal the ancients sealed. I still have the book we found, the one that talks about them magically sealing a Dragon and his minions in a dimension locked in space-time." Ron explained. Gary nodded approvingly.

"Yea. I left the other one at home. The one that said...what was it...something about the Endermen developing powers to transport themselves between dimensions." Gary added, having always liked lore, was interested in the matter. "So, are we ready to defeat this Durgon?" Gary asked happily, his iron armor shining brightly against the light of the torches, his diamond sword shining even brighter. Ron nodded.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

Gary and Ron landed, as if from a jump, on an obsidian platform floating above a large void.

"Ron, get out the cobblestone, I'll keep an eye out for the Dragon." Gary ordered. Ron nodded, pulling cobblestone from his pack and beginning to build a walkway to the mainland, made of yellowish stone. Gary had an arrow drawn, circling as he looked for a Dragon, when he suddenly spotted Obsidian Pillars, one of them having some sort of crystal on top. "Ron, do you see that?" He asked.

Ron looked up, distracted, and saw the Pillar with a crystal also. "Yea. You think we should destroy it?" He questioned, getting back to building the last blocks of the walkway to the mainland. "I'm out of cobble, we have to jump from here." Ron said, not very worried. Gary nodded, then they both jumped, making a hard landing on the yellow stone. Ron quickly pulled out a pickaxe and mined a few blocks of the stone. "We should call this Ender-Stone." Gary nodded in agreement.

Gary drew another arrow, and shot it into the darkness. There was a sudden roar, followed by a loud flapping of wings. "Ron, it's coming! Get ready!" Gary shouted. Ron did so, and pulled out his enchanted bow, ready to defeat this evil.

"Mortals! You dare enter the Ender-Realm? After trying to purge us from the world we have made for you, you treat us this way?! You were foolish to come here." A booming voice echoed. Gary and Ron looked up and saw a Dragon flapping it's wings, then suddenly stopping, dropping to the ground in front of them. Ron suddenly gasped.

"Gary, there is a person right there!" Ron pointed to someone atop of the Dragon. Gary gasped too, and looked strangely at the purple humanoid.

"Who are you?" Gary asked, trying not to sound fearful. "We can ta-"

"I can sense your fear, your puny weapons can not hurt me, or our Gracious Lord, the Ender Dragon. What business do you have here? Answer, before I slit both of your throats." The humanoid spoke, his voice metallic, sounding, very emotionless. Ron shrunk back, and turned to Gary to answer, who sighed.

"We are humans from Minecraftia. We seek knowledge of this realm." Gary said, maintaining his composure.

The humanoid looked away, then turned back toward them. "You lie. You came here seeking to kill. Why would you bring weapons and armor to a place you seek knowledge from? You mortals..." He sighed. Gary inspected the humanoid, it obviously being a mix of Enderman and Human, but seemed to be something more. Gary looked into the, what he would call, Ender-Human's eyes quickly, and turned to Ron, then turned back around.

"What are you looking for?" Gary jumped back, the Ender-Human standing right in front of him. "If you truly seek the knowledge of this realm, you will give me your weapons and armor, and deposit the rest of your belongings in the void." His voice was more intimidating when you could hear it better. Gary looked at the Ender-Human's chest, then his left leg, which wasn't fully corrupted with whatever changed the former human. At least, Gary hoped it was a former human.

Ron and Gary gave up their things to the void, except their armor and weapons as promised, handing those to the Ender-Human.

The Ender-Human inspected the diamond swords. "These weapons are made of the most valuable resources Minecraft can offer. Wood, and Diamonds. The start and finish of yourself. And this part, is where it will _**End**._"

Gary turned to see Ron being stabbed in the back by the Ender-Human, and before Gary could react, The Ender-Human had an arm through Gary's chest. Wide-eyed, Gary stared at the arm through him, and the wide hold in him. Black and Purple suddenly filled the hole, and climbed up his body. Gary, losing himself, blacked out.

* * *

"Brother, I have been reborn. The Way of The Light shines brightly."


End file.
